lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Logo Contest II/Aurora-glacialis 1.gif
Logo C Back to the Voting Summary gallery Cast your votes here # You can leave a comment with your vote, like this. --Admin 21:10, 6 May 2006 (PDT) # I like this :D. --User:Cyberlords # this got my vote , very cool :D --Cool Man 0912 14:08, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # Since Admin wrote I may do this - my vote goes here --aurora glacialis 14:56, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # This is true to wiki-theme and less 'specific' than other good logos such as that black swan. I vote for this one --Cogito ergo 16:38, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # This logo rocks :-) User:Itsgreat2bab # Best melding of elements from the show and the wiki-theme, very cool logo--Lorettamae 10:47, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # I like this one! User:Nai # This is my vote --User:Lumo 12:32, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # This is a good logo got my vote --User:finder11 4:02, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # I like it!!!!!!!! User:LostRoland # My vote here! --nycsep 17:40, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Love it!--Crika 21:45, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Nicely done! --NoelKirk 01:52 9 May 2006 (EST) # Very Nice, got my vote --flopp 3:52 9 May 2006 (PDT) # I liked it alot. Good work! User:Zachdax #Vote 4 this 2 User:Ptosis # This is it. User:Hi5 # We have a winner! Well, one more vote, at any rate. Absalom 12:03, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # Definitely the best! aeroplaneboy 22:35, 10 May 2006 # I like it, it fits the theme of the whole wikipedia thing. user:Nusentinsaino 17:36, 10 May 2006 (EST) # Very cool logo, and similar to the Wikipedia logo. Great photoshopping! Eridani 22:27, 10 May 2006 (EST) # i love this one. it ties the classic wikipedia logo with the tv show. the other's don't reflect the wikipedia website. --Jpwhise 20:09, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # Great logo. Mysterious, and awesome. Rambaldo 20:36, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # Vote GuyFromChicago 06:10, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # I like this one :) Inniscor 09:09, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # This logo resembles the original Wikipedia the most..so vote for it! Sohail 12:29, 11 May 2006 (EST) # Best logo ever. Vote for this one! Awesomeopposum 11:37, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # I like this one. It says Wiki and Lost elegantly and succinctly. Jeff 15:12, 11 May 2006 (EDT) # nice, uses the wiki "globe" concept --GeorgePBurdell 13:58, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # Definitely my favorite. Nice work! --Beardog4314 14:05, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # Though choice but this one is the best. --Johannes # I'd buy that for a dollar 'Smuj' # I like how it's somewhat similar to the Wikipedia logo. Here's my vote. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 16:58, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # Big vote for this one! Love it, though I do suggest a different, cleaner font for the "LOSTPEDIA" under the icon. I think a sans-serif would work better. Katetreeshimmy 09:17, 12 May 2006 (PDT) # It's got my vote!--Maytlis 08:36, 13 May 2006 (PDT) Excluded Votes # I also like this one.... (Not Signed) Category:Logo Contest II